<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nothing But Flowers by boomsherlocka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228329">Nothing But Flowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomsherlocka/pseuds/boomsherlocka'>boomsherlocka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spring It Shall Flower [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Delivery Person Sidney Crosby, Ficlet, Fluff, Geno Still Plays Hockey, Honeymoon, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fLOWERS FLOWERS EVERYWHERE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomsherlocka/pseuds/boomsherlocka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The honeymoon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spring It Shall Flower [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nothing But Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a short little thing to add to this 'verse. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sid sat on the balcony of their suite, his eyes closed and a warm cup of coffee cradled in his hands. The sun had risen enough to begin warming his skin, and a rich, humid breeze ruffled his hair. The smell of hibiscus and plumeria was thick around him and for the first time in months he didn't have a care in the world. The wedding was over and they were well into their honeymoon, which Geno had insisted on bearing the brunt of the planning for. Sid had been kept in the dark and for once he didn't mind. He went along for the ride, and he couldn't help his dopey smile when a large white lei was draped over his neck as they deplaned in Hawaii. </p><p>The first few days they cycled through their private beach to the bedroom. Sid got sunburned and Geno got tan. Sid couldn't help but to press kisses to the little stripe of pale white skin that his brand new wedding band left behind on Geno's finger. </p><p>Usually those kisses led to a bit more time spent in bed. </p><p>They spent time touring pineapple plantations and beautiful fields of fragrant and colorful tropical flowers. Geno had hopped on his phone and researched what a bird of paradise would need in order to thrive in Pittsburgh. Sid watched his shoulders droop a bit, but his jaw remained set and determined. Sid suspected there would be a package or two waiting for them when they arrived home. </p><p>Geno collected shells and smooth, shiny rocks, bringing them over to Sid to share in his delight. Both of their pockets were filled by the end of it, and Geno had a hard time keeping his trunks from falling down under the weight of his treasures. </p><p>Sid took a sip of his coffee-- locally grown and freshly ground-- and smiled when he felt a warm hand slide over his bare shoulder and down his arm. He looked up at Geno as he pressed a kiss to his forehead. "We're leaving today, right?" Sid asked as Geno dug his thumb into the muscle in Sid's shoulder that held the most tension. He let out a pleased hum when he found very little resistance. </p><p>"Yes, flight in a few hours," Geno replied before yawning. "I'm get most everything packed last night, so can take our time this morning. Anything you are wanting to do before we go?" </p><p>Sid considered the question. They had went snorkeling at Geno's instance. The luau was much the same. Sid's body was sore in all the very best ways and he could think of nothing pressing that they had missed out on in their two weeks island hopping. Finally, Sid shook his head, patting the seat of the chair beside him. "Just sit with me," Sid requested as he held out his hand. He couldn't help the quirk of his lips when he saw the sunlight glint off the silver band on his finger. </p><p>Geno took his hand and sat down. </p><p> </p><p>_/\_ </p><p> </p><p>The wedding had been stressful, to say the very least. A large reason for that was Sid's rather wide perfectionist streak. He didn't trust a wedding planner to get everything right, so he decided to do the whole thing himself. </p><p>It didn't take him long to realize that was a mistake. After a frantic text exchange with Taylor she was on board to assist, sending him link after link of ideas. She also sent him an invitation to her Pinterest board. </p><p>He might have gotten a little addicted to Pinterest in the process, but Geno ate all of his Crock Pot meals without complaint, so that really didn't matter. </p><p>There wasn't much that qualified as 'must haves'. He wanted the table centerpieces to be some of the plants that Geno had gifted him through the years, along with a corresponding card that marked the occasion that the gift had celebrated. </p><p>He wanted to recite his vows in Russian. He hadn't spoken to Geno about that particular desire but had been in contact with Natalia to haltingly ask for her assistance with his pronunciation and translation. He wanted it to be perfect, accent be damned. </p><p>He wanted to be married in front of a wall of flowers. Well, that one was mostly for Geno. He had been obsessed with the wall of flowers that some rapper had gifted his wife for Mother's Day and had talked about the pictures she had posted on Instagram for weeks after he discovered them. Sid wanted a variety of flowers in all white to be the backdrop for the wedding and all their photographs. Geno would love that, and it would be an amazing surprise for him. </p><p>Lastly, he wanted Flower to officiate. Thankfully, that request took very little convincing once he had stopped laughing hysterically. </p><p>Despite the stress, everything went off without a major catastrophe. Geno had a lingering bruise on his jaw line, but it was nothing a little makeup couldn't cover. </p><p>Geno started crying the instant he saw Sid in his suit for the first time and didn't stop until he had exhausted every drop of moisture in his body. He didn't let go of Sid's hand until they both needed to cut their chicken, and then only long enough to accomplish that task. "Is best wedding, Sidka, most beautiful," he repeated over and over, his voice laced with the same kind of awe that Sid had felt when Geno had told him that he loved him for the first time. </p><p>They both got a little too tipsy and Geno danced a little too much, begging anyone who would listen to take a turn with him on the dance floor. </p><p>When the DJ announced he was playing the last song Geno magically appeared, his face flushed and hair damp and curling with sweat. He tucked an Easter lily behind Sid's ear with a lovesick smile before taking his hand, tugging it. "Come dance with me for last song, husband," he asked, his accent thicker through his alcohol-loosened tongue. </p><p>The music started and Sid's heart pounded. He was so happy it felt like it was spilling out of him in uncontrollable waves. "Alright, husband," Sid replied, following Geno out to the dance floor, where he was wrapped into a sweaty embrace. </p><p>He didn't care, and while they swayed together and listened to the Lumineers sing about how they belonged together, he knew his life was beginning. </p><p> </p><p>_/\_ </p><p> </p><p>"We aren't going home?" Sid asked as they stood in line to check their bags. </p><p>"These bags, they go home," Geno said with a smirk as he dug his passport out of his backpack, followed shortly by Sid's. "But we go to different place, have new bags waiting for us there. Need fancier clothes for second part of honeymoon." </p><p>Sid's jaw fell open as Geno passed Sid his passport with a smug smile. "You do know that most people don't have a second part of their honeymoon, right?" Sid asked as he tucked his own passport into his back pocket. </p><p>Geno shrugged. "Most people not you and me. Boring." </p><p>Sid narrowed his eyes a little. "So where are we going?" he asked, knowing that Geno was too proud of the surprise to give him the answer that easily. </p><p>"You'll know soon, when we make it to gate," Geno said with a poorly concealed smile. "Is good surprise, though. I think you like." </p><p>Sid nodded, hooking his arm together with Geno's. "Yeah, I think I will like it too. You know me pretty well." </p><p>Geno pressed a kiss to Sid's temple as he hefted first his bag onto the counter, followed by Sid's. "I know you best." </p><p>Sid curled in close to Geno's side, handing over his passport when prompted. "You do, yeah. And you married me anyway." </p><p>Geno chuckled, taking Sid's hand in his and steering them toward international departures, eventually settling at a gate that was destined for London/Heathrow. When they sat down to wait Geno pressed an earbud into Sid's hand and queued up the next episode of <em> Downton Abbey </em>, preening a bit at his cleverness. "Want you guess where we visit first, Sidka?" he asked as he inserted his own earbud. </p><p>"So you picked this show to watch months ago as what-- a very long hint as to a portion of our honeymoon?" </p><p>Geno stretched his legs out in front of them and shrugged. "And why I get you to watch Aloha Vet on T.V. too. Is little hint. But this... one part is I know you like. Part is if I'm going to England, need get used to accent. Part is-- like how fancy. Take you fancy places with lots of history, so we both be happy. See you dress nice and you see important history things." </p><p>"I've always wanted to come but never really found the time," Sid said softly, laying his head on Geno's shoulder. "Thanks, Zhenya." </p><p>"Zhenya," Geno corrected with a fond smile. "And also thank Taylor. She tell me you always like watch things with handsome men with funny accents. She say you have type. I say tell me more." </p><p>Sid chuckled, moving to fish his phone out of his pocket to send her a text. "If she wasn't so good at helping us both out of tight spots I'd never talk to her again. She told you that I was into funny accents and you're bringing me to England anyway? You aren't concerned I'll find a fine English gentleman and decide I'd rather be married to him?" </p><p>Geno shook his head. "No. First, no one else think is so cute when you watch a show too long and you start have accent like people in the show." Sid squawked in protest but Geno pressed on. "Other thing is I know I have funniest accent of all, so you like me best. English accent is nothing compared to Russian. I say just one little thing you melt like icicle." </p><p>Sid huffed and put in his own earbud, tapping the phone screen to start the opening credits rolling. Geno always refused to skip them for some reason. Sid would whine and complain at the wasted time but Geno was resolute, taking his time to read each cast and crew name that appeared on screen. Like most things Geno did, Sid found it endlessly endearing. </p><p>"Sid, you think too loud, listen to Dowager Countess, she hilarious," Geno hissed, nudging Sid's side playfully. </p><p>"I'm listening," Sid replied as his attention settled on the screen. Geno's laugh rumbled in his chest and Sid smiled, closing his eyes as he listened to the very familiar scolding of Dame Maggie Smith. </p><p> </p><p>_/\_</p><p> </p><p>Geno had somehow managed to book them a stay in Highclere Castle, even though it was normally closed to the public. He was very vague about how he had managed to do so, so Sid didn’t press. They had dinner in the expansive dining room, trying to be on their best behaviour as the wait staff brought course after course. Geno looked handsome in his dining jacket, and he kept looking at Sid as if he had hung the moon. </p><p>The spent the night and the following day walked the grounds, taking far too many pictures and talking in increasingly ridiculous British accents. </p><p>The also spent a night near Iford Manor and toured their breathtaking gardens. Sid caught his husband taking sneaky pictures of him every time he leaned down to take a deep breath of the soft fragrance of the flowers. When he would blush, Geno would snap another picture with a wink. </p><p>The rest of their honeymoon passed by in a dreamlike blur, Geno taking him to places he never dreamed he would ever visit. Geno humoring his interest in the museums. Geno taking his hand and proudly telling people they were on their honeymoon.</p><p>The night before they were set to go home Sid wrapped his arms around Geno tightly, burying his face in his husband’s chest as he tried and failed not to cry. “What is wrong, Sidka?” Geno asked softly, the brush of his fingertips light against the skin between Sid’s shoulder blades. </p><p>“We have to go back to the real world,” Sid muttered against his skin. “I don’t want to.” </p><p>Geno hummed. Sid wasn’t sure if it was a good hum or a bad hum. “Well…” Geno began, stroking down Sid’s spine. “What is so wrong with real world?” </p><p>Sid sighed. “It isn’t this.” He wasn’t sure how to say that he was afraid when they got back they would have to deal with bad press. He’d have to be careful when he touched Geno in public in case they were being photographed. All eyes in Pittsburgh would be on them and he knew that Geno had caught enough flack from fans in Russia; he didn’t need the more liberal fans to be alienated too. </p><p>Geno shifted to he could get a finger under Sid’s chin, tilting his face upward so they could meet eyes in the dark of their hotel room in London. “Is still this. I still married to you. You still married to me. I still love you so much, so happy I get to have you forever. Still proud to say, still want to shower you with everything. Every day I’m still prove to you that I love, will always love. Nothing is going to change. I will always be proud to be yours.” </p><p>Sid sniffled, sitting up so he could better press a kiss to Geno’s lips. He wasn’t sure what to say or how Geno knew just what he needed to hear. </p><p>Geno kissed away his tears and held him close. When Sid was hesitant to climb out of bed the next morning it was out of exhaustion, not fear. They’d been up all night. </p><p>They could sleep on the plane. </p><p> </p><p>_/\_</p><p> </p><p>There were rose petals on the bed when they arrived home, along with a plate of perfectly chilled chocolate covered cheesecake bites and a bottle of champagne on ice. “Who did you get to come over here and do this?” Sid asked Geno as he put down his suitcase. </p><p>“Magician never tell his secrets,” Geno said with a smirk. “You want take a nice bath? Champagne needs to cool a little longer still.” </p><p>Sid melted. He’d never get used to this. </p><p>He really didn’t mind.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>